bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasutora Sado vs. Gantenbainne Mosqueda
|image = |conflict =Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date =October 11th |place =Tres Cifras, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result =Yasutora Sado is victorious. |side1 =*Yasutora Sado |side2 =*Ganten- bainne Mosqueda |forces1 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Fullbring-Enhanced Speed *Fullbring (Brazo Derecha de Gigante & Brazo Izquierda del Diablo) |forces2 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Sonído *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) |casual1 =*Sado is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Ganten- bainne is grievously injured. }} is a battle that takes place during the Invasion of Hueco Mundo, in the area of Las Noches known as Tres Cifras. In it, Yasutora Sado fights the Privaron Espada, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. Prelude After the group of Sado, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai infiltrates Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime Inoue, the group are led to the fortress of Las Noches by the friendly Arrancar Nel Tu and her "brothers." When they do break in, they come upon a crossroads. The five make a pledge to meet up again and split up.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, pages 10-19 However, the area that they split up in is Tres Cifras; the home of Demoted Espada or Privaron Espada. As Sado makes his way, he encounters the 107th Arrancar: Gantenbainne Mosqueda.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 1-2 Battle Almost immediately after encountering each other, the two begin battle. Gantenbainne is having no trouble in holding off Sado, telling him multiple times that there is no way that Sado can beat him, especially being a Human who cannot use Sonído. Despite that, Sado continues to fight to which Gantenbainne calls him a fool and counters with a series of close-combat combo attacks. However, Gantenbainne is holding back as he tells Sado to get back up, noting that Sado is hiding some power. He tells Sado that holding back is no way for a strong person such as himself to fight and asks Sado that they have a fair fight. As Sado lies on the ground, Gantenbainne states that his heart is broken when Sado does not respond back. Gantenbainne then prepares his Zanpakutō and fires what would be a finishing blow. But Sado quickly gets back up and blocks the attack. He apologizes to Gantenbainne for appearing to hide his powers. He explains that ever since he came to Hueco Mundo, he has felt something about his powers has been different from when he was in the World of the Living. Up until that point, he has been confused by that and so his power has eluded him. Sado states that now he has a grasp of those powers and will be able to fight with his full strength. The debris clears away for Sado to reveal what he claims is his right arm's true form: Brazo Derecha de Gigante.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, pages 8-19 Sado then begins elaborating on how his power has been "rustling" since he came into Hueco Mundo. He goes on to talk about how his power seemed to settle after he came into Hueco Mundo and was being bombarded by Gantenbainne's attacks. He further elaborates on how he has always wondered about his powers being different from a Shinigami's or Quincy's. He finishes by stating that he has finally discovered that his power is more like a Hollow's. With that, Sado launches an attack and slightly manages to inflict some injury as Gantenbainne is pushed back. As Sado walks forward, Gantenbainne uses Sonído and tries to kick Sado, but the kick is blocked by Sado's Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Gantenbainne is slightly surprised and Sado asks if Gantenbainne has gotten slower. Gantenbainne jumps back to the wall to launch another attack, but Sado jumps up to throw a punch. Gantenbainne dodges, mentally noting that Sado's strength has increased and that his reflexes have increased so that he can keep up with Sonído. Gantenbainne is then surprised again as Sado appears behind his back and attacks him so quickly that he cannot block it. Gantenbainne then compliments Sado as not being all talk about "true form" and "true power", but tells him that he is not the only one with a true form. The debris clears away to reveal that Gantenbainne has used the Resurrección for his Zanpakutō, Dragra. Gantenbainne pulls his visor-like Hollow mask remains over his eyes and demonstrates Dragra's powers by firing an energy blast at Sado. The dust clears as Gantenbainne lifts his visor-like Hollow mask remains up, looking surprised. Sado apologizes for neglecting to tell one thing. Sado states that his right arm is in its true form and that his abuelo's spirit does dwell in it. He talks about how he did not understand that his right arm is a defensive power. While through his recent training, he has discovered that his left arm holds his offensive power which he calls Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 1-18 Gantenbainne comments on Sado's left arm having quite a name with "Diablo" in it. He charges another energy attack and fires at Sado. Sado simply holds out his left arm and dissipates it as the attack makes contact. Gantenbainne is visually surprised. As Sado walks forward, Gantenbainne charges at him and attacks, but is blocked by Sado's right arm. Sado then gathers energy into his finger tips, forms a fist and uses "La Muerte" on Gantenbainne. The attack destroys Gantenbainne's Resurrección's armor and creates a sinister-looking skull shape on the wall that Sado punched Gantenbainne into. The force of the attack is so strong that it breaks the wall where Gantenbainne was punched into. With Gantenbainne defeated, Sado thanks the Privaron Espada for having fought with his full strength as it allowed him to grasp his power. Because of that, Sado decides to spare Gantenbainne and pray for his good fortune.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, pages 1-21 Aftermath Sado is able to fully grasp his powers as shown by the manifestation of the third form of Brazo Derecha de Gigante and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. Gantenbainne is defeated and his Resurrección is shattered, but he is spared. As Sado walks away from Gantenbainne, wondering about the change in his surroundings, he encounters the 5th Espada: Nnoitra Gilga. Sado quickly takes a defensive stance as Gantenbainne yells at him to flee. Sado, however, decides to finish Nnoitra in one blow rather than wait to see what the latter would do. He attacks, but his strike makes no effect. The Espada then cuts right through Brazo Derecha de Gigante, inflicting severe wounds and leaving Sado for dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, pages 19-25 Despite his grave injuries, Sado surprises Nnoitra by standing up again and trying one more attack. His strike is unsuccessful however as it is blocked by Nnoitra's Fracción, Tesra Lindocruz. Sado then collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, pages 5-9 References Navigation Category:Fights